versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic 'is a consistent antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, serving as Sonic's most dangerous rival. Background Dr. Eggman, frustrated at his prior defeats at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog and his failure to make a robotic duplicate, decided to craft his ultimate invention, a machine that would adapt and become too powerful for Sonic to overcome. And after much trial and error, he was met with resounding success. Metal Sonic was born, fixated on one goal: To destroy Sonic, once and for all, and usurp his identity. Many times he has tried, and yet he has always failed. But as long as Sonic exists, Metal Sonic will continue to grow stronger, until he has finally emerged victorious. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Consistently matches Sonic in power, and in some instances can surpass him) | '''Large Planet Level '(Stronger than usual after being empowered by Carnival Island's Rings) | 'Large Planet Level '(Stronger than his base form after copying the data of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Big, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, E-123 Omega, and Chaos. One-shot Eggman's battleship) | At least 'Large Planet Level '(Far stronger than before. Could match the power of Team Rose, Dark, and Chaotix at the same time) | At least '''Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Even with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman believed it would take a miracle to defeat Metal Overlord. Fought against Super Sonic, Super Knuckles, and Super Tails) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Can match Sonic's speed) | 'Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Mighty, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Knuckles) | 'Faster than Light '(Faster than usual after copying the other teams' data) | '''Faster than Light | Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable '''(Can keep up with Super Sonic) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | '''Large Planet Level | Large Planet Level | '''At least '''Large Planet Level | '''At least '''Large Planet Level, '''possibly '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Invisibility, Power Stealing, Power Mimicry, Telekinesis, Time Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Creation, Sound Manipulation '''Intelligence: Extremely High '(Was programmed with immense tactical knowledge by Eggman. Successfully usurped Eggman and took over his empire, as well as copying the abilities of multiple characters, without being detected. Tricked Eggman into giving racing data to him so he could beat Sonic. '''Stamina: Limitless '(As a robot, Metal Sonic has no need to eat or sleep, and can fight for an incredibly long time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Wind Manipulation: '''Using Extreme Gear, Metal can create a tornado behind himself. *'Status Effect Inducement: 'The Rhythm Wisp can blind enemies. *'Invisibility/Power Stealing: 'Chroma Camo and Jade Ghost turn Metal invisible, with Jade Ghost allowing for the stealing of other Wisp abilities. *'Telekinesis: 'Metal stole Espio's power to use psychokinesis and can now use it himself to lift objects. *'Time Manipulation: 'Using his copied power of Chaos Control, Metal can slow down time. In his upgraded forms, the techniques becomes potent enough to completely stop it, even affecting the Super Forms of Sonic and friends. *'Explosion Manipulation: 'Black Bomb creates explosions. *'Summoning/Creation: 'Metal can summon forth an army of bats, as well as create tombstones and scythes to attack with in his Reaper Metal Sonic form. *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Violet Void can create black holes. *'Electricity Manipulation: 'Ivory Lightning and V-Maximum Overdrive attack with electricity. *'Fire Manipulation: 'The Burst Wisp creates fire behind Metal Sonic. *'Earth Manipulation: 'Gray Quake creates earthen blocks to stall opponents. *'Sound Manipulation: '''Mega Horn creates a blast of sonic power that destroys projectiles and stuns enemies. Techniques * '''Hyper Mode: '''Metal Sonic temporarily boosts his speed and power. * '''V-Maximum Overdrive: '''Metal Sonic overclocks his reactor to boost his speed by 4 times, creating an electric aura around him as he launches forward. * '''Black Shield: '''A defensive matrix around Metal that protects against most forms of harm. * '''Harvest Time: '''Metal Sonic creates a scythe to slash at opponents. * '''Dead End: '''Metal Sonic creates three tombstones that freeze enemies on contact. * '''Ice Boost: '''Metal coats himself in ice and dashes forward, freezing enemies on contact. * '''Copycat: '''Metal Sonic's signature ability. With it, he can steal the special techniques of opponents and use them for himself. Some of the techniques he has copied include: ** '''Chaos Control: '''Allows Metal to slow down or even stop time. ** '''ESP ** Chroma Camo: '''Lets Metal turn invisible ** '''Bat Guard: '''Metal creates a swarm of bats to attack the enemy. ** '''Tail Copter: '''Lets Metal Sonic fly without his boost matrix. ** '''Knuckle Slam: '''Metal slams the ground, creating shockwaves that stun enemies and destroy projectiles. ** '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Metal is able to boost forward at high speeds ** '''Drift: '''Allows Metal to turn tight corners by expending air ** '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Metal can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count. ** '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Metal recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear ** '''Air Ride: '''Allows Metal to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings ** '''Power Smash: '''Allows Metal to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through ** '''Grind: '''Cream can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP as well as take shortcuts ** '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Metal can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings he can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether ** '''Kick-Dash: '''Metal kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. ** '''Tornado Trap ** Bowling Strike: 'Metal hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs Equipment *'Metal Star: 'Metal's signature Extreme Gear, copied off of Sonic's own Blue Star. *'Car: 'What Metal uses to race with. *'Speed Shoes: 'Grant a boost of speed. *'Confusion Star: 'Inverts an opponent's movements. *'Manual Rocket: 'A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. *'Energy Shield *'Mine: '''A device to drop behind Metal that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. *'KO Glove: A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. *'Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. *'Pocket Rainbow: 'Blinds the opponent. *'Bowling Bomb: 'A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. *'Missile: '''Metal uses this in Sonic 4 to attack enemies. Key '''Metal Sonic | Metal Sonic Kai | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness | Metal Overlord Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Broke through a wall of spikes with his Maximum Overdrive. *Neo Metal Sonic casually blew up Eggman's battleship. Speed/Reactions *Flew from Little Planet to Earth in a short time while heavily damaged. *Can keep up with a missile. Durability/Endurance *Survived falling out of the sky as Metal Overlord. *Survived crashing into a wall at full speed. Skill/Intelligence *Consistently tricks Eggman and the entire Sonic cast into helping him accomplish his goals. Powerscaling As Metal Sonic was created to defeat Sonic and consistently matches him, Metal Sonic should scale to most of the feats his counterpart does, and he only grows stronger when ascending into his Neo and Madness forms. As Metal Overlord, he was able to fight a team of Super Forms, so he should scale to their best feats. Weaknesses *Overclocking his reactor causes Metal to short out briefly afterward. *Has somewhat of an inferiority complex and a massive ego. *Metal Overlord requires a lot of setup to function properly. *Copying power is limited to one ability at a time outside of his Neo form. *Copied powers are somewhat imperfect recreations. *Doors. Sources Credit to Nibroc-Rock for Neo Metal Sonic Render Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Form Users Category:Transformers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ability Copiers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Planet Level Category:Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters